


"Close Your Eyes"

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Free!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, but mainly smut, maybe a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Souske takes Makoto on a surprise vacation. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Close Your Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, pure smutty smut smut. I put in some fluff and plot, but it's really just smut lol  
> Enjoy, fellow perverts!  
> Also, sorry it's late, but I had spend the past day writhing in agony and couldn't write/post anything. So again, sorry if it seems rushed, because it is lol

 

It came as a pleasant suprise, the trip to Australia. It had been a while since Makoto had seen Rin and Haru and he was excited to see this friends again. 

They arrived at their hotel, late, after an uneventful flight, and were settling in when Makoto froze, staring at his lover. Souske simply stood, with his back to him, head tilted slightly back and to the side, revealing his low lidded eyes and smirking lips. Makoto knew that look well. Even after nearly ten years of being together, it still never ceased to make his heart beat faster.

It only took a small lick of Souske's lips to have Makoto biting his, a familiar sensation beginning to pool in his stomach. "Souske..?"

"Naked, on the bed. Eyes closed." The tone of his voice sent shivers down Makoto's spine. Quickly, he undressed, tossing his clothes to the floor. Normally, he would fold them, or even do a striptease, but the tone of Souske's voice clearly wanted something else: Immediate obedience. 

He lay down on the center of the bed, spreading his legs as he rested his hands above his head. Relaxing into the soft mattress, he casually put himself on display. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, "How do you want me, Sir?" 

He felt the mattress dip under him, then Souske's lips tickling his ear, "Just like this, pet." 

The faint rustling of fabric was followed by Makoto's wrists being gently tied together.

"This okay?"

Testing out the strength and tightness of the soft silk binding him, Makoto nodded.

"Should I blindfold you, pet, or can you keep your eyes closed the whole time?" Soft, calloused fingers brushed against his face. Teasing, then slipping between Makoto's lips, he automatically started to suck on them. 

Speaking with two fingers in his mouth was no easy feat, but Makoto had had lots of practice, "I can keep my eyes closed, sir."

"Good, pet, but if you open them, I'll have to blindfold you. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." Drool started to run down his chin, but he ignored it, instead reveling in the cool sensation it caused on his skin. He let out a small gasp as Souske started to press wet kisses on his collarbone. Sucking and biting all along Makoto's neck and throat, spreading down to his shoulders then back to nibble and lick his ears, Souske had Makoto wiggling on the bed.

"Don't move." He took out his fingers, Makoto releasing them with a lewd pop. Reaching down, he circled his finger around Makoto's hole, making it twitch.  

"H- ah! You're so cruel, Sir." Makoto gripped at the sheets above his bound hands, whining slightly as Souske moved down to bite at his chest and stomach.

He gasped loudly, arching his back as Souske bit his nipple, while pushing a finger in at the same time. There was a smirk in Souske's voice as he breathed softly against Makoto's sensitive chest, "Who was being cruel? It seems to me like you're enjoying this, pet. Look." He pushed in a second finger, stretching Makoto open as he searched for his prostate. "Your hole is just _sucking_ in my fingers." He wiggled his fingers, till Makoto let out a small cry, his toes curling. "Found it."

He then continued to prep him, at some point pulling open a packet of lube, to enable a third finger to enter. All the while he bit and sucked at Makoto's skin, from his neck to his calves, eliciting progressively louder noises from the other man as Souske marked his completely.. 

"Sir! Please! I need-" Makoto was whining in desperation, all thoughts of unpacking, of meeting up with their friends, of sightseeing, were completely gone from his mind. All he could think of was Souske's teeth on his skin and his fingers in his ass. "Please, fuck me, sir!"

"So polite. Such a good pet." He pressed a wet kiss to the others lips, reaching in his tongue, nearly devouring Makoto's mouth, making them both breathless. He lifted Makoto's legs to wrap around his torso, the sudden movement making his lover shriek, while his eyelids fluttered, but never opened.

"Good pet." Guiding his cock to Makoto's hole, he pushed in. Souske pushed in slowly, filling Makoto to the hilt. It only took a moment before Makoto rocked back against him, whining, "Please, move,sir."

Makoto's back was arched almost impossibly, his bitten and bruised chest on full display as Souske seized his hips roughly, leaving finger shaped bruises to add to the marks already there.

Sosuke, looking at the clock, let out a cuss, "We're gonna be late."

Makoto smirked, his eyes still shut tightly, " Your fault for being horny.... _Sir._ " 

"Oh ho! Is it now?" Souske pulled out, then thrust back in hard. Makot gasped, both laughter and pleasure in his voice as he replied, "Yes it is, sir. Now I won't be able to shower as long as I had wanted."

He rolled his hips, smirking, "You can make it up to me by making me cum in under 60 seconds. After all, my eyes have stayed closed the whole time, don't I deserve a reward?"

Souske laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Makoto's cheek, "That you do. Now, hold on, pet."

Lifting Makoto's back, he started a ridiculous pace, thrusting deep and hard, experience enabling him to find the other's prostate in only a few thrusts. Makoto let out loud gasps, hands tearing at the sheets as he rocked into each thrust. He could hear his moans turning into screams, but he couldn't hold them back. Souske, when faced with a challenge, was an impressive thing to behold, especially in the bedroom.

The sounds of flesh against flesh, slick noises, panting breaths, keening moans, all filled the room in a chorus of pleasure. Makoto could feel himself getting close, "Sou- Souske, I'm gonna- nh."

"Yeah, me too." Souske, impossibly picked up the pace, his moans coming out louder as his grip tightened. 

With a scream that Makoto was sure could be hear back in their hometown, he came, covering his chest and stomach. In only a few more hard thrusts, which made Makoto scream with the over stimulation, Souske came, filling Makoto as he rode out his orgasm.

Collapsing next to each other, Souske tiredly reached over to untie him. "You okay, babe?"

Rubbing his wrists, Makoto nodded, "I'll do better once I shower. I still reek from the airplane." He sniffed Souske, making an over exaggerated face, "You smell too."

Souske chuckled, smelling Makoto's neck, "You just smell of sex, right now. Well, sex and Chinese tourists." 

Makoto hit him, laughing, "You're such an asshole. Carry me to the bathroom, I don't think I can walk."

"As you wish. Should I get you a wheelchair for when we see the others?"

"Asshole." Makoto kissed him, still laughing. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too." Souske winked at him.

"Dork."

"But I'm your dork." Souske got up, walking over to Makoto's side of the bed.

Makoto nodded, impatiently gesturing to be picked up, "Yeah, yeah, just bathe me."

"Yes sir." Souske picked him up, kissing his nose.

Makoto snuggled back, "Hey, that's my line."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm exhausted, and it's only Day 3! I'm gonna die..... surrounded by gay anime.... Worth it ;)


End file.
